1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for optimizing the allocation of resources to serve different types of data flows in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
In a wireless communication system, data that is transmitted from a transmitter to a remote station may be associated with different types of applications. Some of these applications may be throughput intensive but delay tolerant. Other applications may have low throughput but may be highly delay sensitive. As a result, it is desirable to meet the diverse needs of applications that are residing on remote stations that are receiving data over the air from a base station. It is desirable to allocate resources at the base station in an optimum manner so as to cater to the needs of these applications to the maximum extent possible, while consuming as few resources as possible. Accordingly, benefits may be realized by systems and methods for optimizing the allocation of resources to serve different types of data flows in a wireless communication system.